A Firmly-Rooted Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When some bullies ruin the Root Pack's garden, Cuphead and Mugman, along with their other uncles, step in to help set the garden right again. Done as a request for KittyChanImproved on DA. :)


**KittyChanImproved from DA asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Cuphead belongs to Studio MDHR. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Firmly-Rooted Family**

Psych let out a sigh of relief as he saw the sun was shining bright and the humidity was low, making the day pleasant. "Looks like it's going to be a good day, Moe," he said to his brother.

The potato smiled at the carrot, nodding before noticing their brother wasn't in the house. "Hey, where's Weepy?" He asked.

Psych looked around the house. "Hmm, I thought I heard him head out earlier," he said before spotting the onion outside. "Oh, there he is."

Moe looked outside and noticed something. "Psych, he looks upset," he said.

The carrot and potato headed outside and to their shock, they found their garden ruined. The plants had been pulled out of the ground and a lot of the crops were laying around, having been torn off or cut off from the plants.

Weepy was sniffling as he looked at the destruction and began crying harshly. He had put a lot of time into the garden as had his brothers and now it was ruined.

Cuphead and Mugman were heading down the path to go see their uncle Cagney when they saw the destroyed garden and stopped in shock. "What happened?" Cuphead asked. Whenever they had passed by before, the garden was vibrant and growing well.

Psych sighed. "Looks like we got some punks that decided to tear up our garden," he said, not looking happy.

Weepy was now bawling, his tears soaking into the ground. Cuphead looked at Mugman, who looked at him and nodded. The blue mug went up to Weepy. "Uncle Weepy, don't cry," he said softly. "Maybe we can save the garden still."

"Yeah!" Cuphead said excitedly. "I'll call up Uncle Cagney and Uncle Specter. Maybe they'd be willing to help."

"And maybe Uncle Beppi and Uncle Djimmi?" Mugman suggested.

"Great idea!" His brother said and immediately headed out to find their uncles to see if they could help.

Meantime, Moe got the gardening tools. "Well, let's get started," he said. "The sooner we can get these plants back in the ground, the better our chances of saving our garden."

Weepy sniffled as he took some of the tools and began working on the pumpkins, zucchini, and summer squash, gently placing the plants back in the dirt. Mugman helped keep the plants steady as Weepy gently patted the soil around the plant, giving it some water to help it out.

Moe was working on the corn with Psych's help and they soon had the three rows of corn back into the ground. "Well, that's looking better," the carrot said. "And it looks like they'll be okay."

Cuphead arrived back at this time with Specter, Cagney, Beppi, and Djimmi behind him. "Good gracious!" Beppi said in shock. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Someone who has no respect for the Root Pack's hard work," Cagney said, a note of anger in his voice.

Specter noticed the boot prints in the dirt. "No doubt some young men, judging by these prints," he said.

Cuphead looked at the replanted plants, noticing that the tomatoes, green peppers, and some of the other crops were still needing to be replanted. "Come on, everyone," he said. "Let's give the Root Pack a hand to save the garden."

They nodded and pitched in. Weepy, seeing them help, had a few tears in his eyes as he saw his friends work on setting the crops back into the ground and Cagney gave the Root Pack some special fertilizer to help out and Djimmi used his restorative magic to make the crops look like new again.

Psych and Moe looked at them all gratefully. "Thanks, you guys," the potato said. "We really appreciate it."

"No problem, guys," Cagney said. "When Cuphead told us what happened, we were more than glad to help out."

King Dice came up the path and he smiled at them. "I have some good news," he said. "The boys that ruined your garden have been caught."

"Oh, good," Psych said. "I was worried we'd have to deal with someone uprooting our garden again."

"If that does happen, just call us," Djimmi said. "Between all of us, we'll set it right again."

Grateful, the Root Pack thanked them again and looked at the garden, thankful that it had been a pleasant day and that they had been able to replant the garden.

But Weepy was still upset over earlier, upset that some boys had been so thoughtless and had thought destroying someone's hard work was fun. He began crying again, unable to stop as he was upset.

Moe heard his brother and grew concerned. "Hey, Psych," he said. "Weepy's still upset over earlier."

"Yeah," the carrot said. "I've been trying to think of a way to cheer him up. He really took the damage to our garden hard."

The potato looked thoughtful before smiling. "Psych, what do we do to each other when one of us is sad?" He asked.

Psych turned to him and understanding dawned on his face, as did a large smile. "Come on, Moe," he said. "Let's go cheer up our brother."

In his room, the onion was laying on his bed, still crying a little over what had happened earlier. He hoped it wouldn't happen again, but it still hurt that it had happened in the first place.

"Hey, Weepy," he heard someone say in a singsong voice and he looked to see Moe and Psych standing in the doorway, both with huge grins on their faces. "We heard someone wasn't feeling well."

"So, we came up to help cheer you up," Psych said.

Weepy was sniffling a little now, but fresh tears were already coming to his eyes. "Guys, I'm not in the mood," he said softly. "How could someone be so cruel to destroy all our hard work?"

"Hey, it's alright," Moe said. "With the help of our friends, we got the garden back."

"And it's growing well," Psych said. "We didn't lose any of the crops, thankfully, and the mulch Cagney gave us will help a lot and Djimmi was kind enough to use his magic to repair the plants too."

"It all worked out," the potato said. "Now, come on, Weepy. Can you give your brothers a smile?"

The onion looked up just in time to see his brothers wiggle their fingers at him before they pounced, those wiggling fingers going for his sides and underarms. "EEK!" He exclaimed before laughter began gushing out of him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! COME ON, GUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUYS!"

"Aww, who's such a ticklish onion?" Psych asked teasingly.

"DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONT DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Weepy laughed out before squealing when Moe's fingers gently poked right in the middle of his underarms.

"Ah-ha! I found his sweet spot!" The potato exclaimed.

"Then allow me to assist you," the carrot said with a laugh, gently grabbing Weepy's wrists and gently pulling his arms up so that Moe could tickle the onion's underarms more easily. Weepy squirmed to break free, but Psych had him in a gentle, unbreakable hold.

"Psych! LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MOE! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" The onion begged.

"Nope!" Moe said with a huge grin. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! DOHOHOHON'T TEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!" Weepy pleaded through his laughter.

"Hmm, Psych, did you understand that?" The potato asked mischievously as his fingers wiggled mercilessly into his brother's underarms.

"Yeah, I believe he asked you to keep teasing him with those tickle words that make him laugh," the carrot said, also feeling mischievous.

Weepy squealed again, but couldn't protest as Moe continued the tickle torture. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Cootchie, cootchie, coo! We've got our very ticklish little brother!" He singsonged.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The onion laughed at his brother's teasing and from the tickle torture, squirming as hard as he could, but was unable to get free until finally, Moe stopped and Psych gently let Weepy's arms go.

The onion gasped for air and lay still, a few soft giggles leaving him as he rested while Moe and Psych sat beside him. "Feeling okay now, Weepy?" The carrot asked gently.

He nodded. "Yes," he admitted before playfully glaring at them. "But you guys are evil."

He said this without heat, so they knew he was only kidding. "Hey, we gotta cheer you up when you're down," Moe said with a smile. "We're a firmly-rooted family, Weepy, and we wouldn't be good brothers if we didn't cheer you up when you needed it."

"Moe's right," Psych said, also smiling.

Weepy nodded, agreeing with his brothers before they noticed the garden again and saw Cuphead and Mugman in there, pulling out weeds. He smiled. "Come on, let's go help our favorite nephews," the onion suggested.

"Sure thing," Moe said before grinning evilly. "After we tickle them too."

"I get Mugman," Psych said with a chuckle as they headed outside. Mugman yelped in surprise before laughing as the carrot tickled him and Cuphead was in stitches with Moe and Weepy tickling him, the onion smiling happily and not feeling sad anymore.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
